Rules
These are the rules that you should follow while you are on this wiki, otherwise you'll get banned. However, we won't be too strict on you with the little rules. Some rules might be repeated in different sections - this means they're really important. General Rules # Don't be mean to others or harass them. That being said you must be able to handle criticism. Reporting someone for criticising you will result in you getting a 1 week ban. # No spamming pages, spamming in chat or spamming in comments. This won't earn you a good reputation in the wiki. # No badge farming. This is when you make pointless edits to earn badges, or to get the edit requirements for a staff position. This includes gibberish. # No sockpuppeting. This is when you make other accounts to go onto the wiki and edit while you're blocked. # Sexism, racism, homophobia and transphobia will not be tolerated. # Don't be rude to the new users of this wiki or treat them in a bad way. This might make them assume that the wiki isn't a good place, and will ward off the new users. # Don't threaten people. For example, don't say "I'm going to kill you! I know where you live!" and don't say things that will creep them out. # No ship wars. Everyone has their own opinion. # Don't copy another OC made by another user. If you see an OC you like that has rainbow coloured hair, you can have rainbow coloured hair, but it's not good if you copy part of the name, eye colour, personality or even backstory. # Cliches are frowned upon. Dead parents in a backstory is cliched. You can have anime cliches in fanfictions, but don't add cliches to personality, appearance or backstory. # If you make an OC, always check the Mary Sue Test on this wiki. We don't want a Mary Sue in this wiki, unless it's a Joke OC! # Don't tease people. If a user doesn't like gory talk, don't talk gory talk in front of them. If they don't like talking about NSFW topics, don't talk about it in front of them. Discuss it with a fellow user in private messages, but don't make the person uncomfortable. OC Rules # You're allowed to make Sue characters, as long as they don't godmod and don't have powers, depending on the type of story you'll use them in. However, you still need to check the Mary Sue test no matter what. # Don't use another user's OC in anything without their permission. The only case when you don't need their permission is when you share an OC with that person. # Please try to use Kisekae or other dollmakers (or make your own portraits) to make your OCs. If you use pictures from animes for their profile pictures, it's not a good choice because you'll be frowned upon. # Don't claim a character as yours, whether it's from an anime or just someone else's OC. # Please don't make OCs that are actually real life people (Not to be confused with Self-inserts) or characters that aren't from the YanSim. # NO JOKE OCS, PLEASE! # No OC that are imposers (aka crush on OCs that are taken) Fanfiction Rules # Before writing the actual fanfic, remember to tag it as an NSFW or a SFW fanfiction. # You need to ask permission from other users to use their OCs. # Keep in mind that you should keep an OC or canon character in character. Roleplay Rules # Don't use Mary-Sues unless it's a joke RP. # No godmodding, except if it's in a joke RP. # Don't make a roleplay canon unless you've been informed that you are allowed to by the staff of this wiki (not just admins). # Don't center the entire RP around your own OC, unless the RP is about your OC. Chat Rules # No spamming. Don't post photos, videos and links over and over, or type pointless stuff. # You may tell everyone your full name if you don't get tracked down that way, but definitely don't tell anyone your address or phone number, unless you know a user outside of wiki life. # Admins and any staff members that have powers over chat shouldn't kick or ban anyone just for the fun of it. If you do this over and over, you may end up getting demoted. # Don't troll the chat. # If there are trolls lurking in the chat, ignore them. # Don't threaten people. Category:Important Pages